California King Bed
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: A story based on Rihanna's song.


I bit my lip as his forehead collided with mine. He was so close to me, that every time he took a breath, I could feel his chest against me. Inhaling. Exhaling. His half naked body was hovering over me. My body pressed against the soft mattress.

His nose lightly traced the bridge of mine. His partially rough skin felt like heaven. I felt something tickle my arm; he was running his finger down my arm when, finally, our fingers intertwined at the end. Our hands mirrored each other's; his hands were a lot bigger than mine.

He went down to kiss my neck when his stubble rubbed against me. Every time he touched me it sent electric sparks through my body. Like the first time we kissed. The feel of his lips were unlike something you couldn't explain. Like trying to describe what a rose looks like to a blind person. Impossible.

I looked over my shoulder to see him sleeping. His snoring was the only sound to be heard. Things weren't the same. Everything was complicated. Life was complicated. Love was the most complicated. Each time I tried to reach out to him, it felt like there was an invisible wall in between us. Blocking me from him. I sat up on the bed. He turned over on his side, facing away from me. I got off the bed and made my way to the balcony of our apartment. The night sky was beautiful. It was filled with millions of sparkles. A cold breeze brushed against my bare shoulders; it was refreshing. From the corner of my eye, I saw a light move. A shooting star. I shut my eyes and made a wish.

As he was still hovering above me, I got lost in his eyes. They were like small pools of ocean. I wrapped my hands around his neck and brought his face closer to mine. Our cheeks rubbed together. His stubble felt like sandpaper against my soft skin. But I didn't care. It was one of the best feelings ever. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he rolled over and lay on the bed next to me. I rested my head against his unclothed chest. I could hear his heart beating.

Boom boom.

Boom boom.

Boom boom.

It gradually started to slow down. It was like music to my ears. My personal favourite sound. I looked up to him. He was peacefully asleep. The room progressively got darker as the sun set. I felt my eyes drift shut. I know for sure I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The sun rose at roughly 5:45am the next morning. The early morning sunlight poured through the cracks in the curtains; the rays landing on his skin making it look a golden brown colour. He was perfect. His arms were my wrapped around my torso; his strong arms. I pushed the blanket off me; it was far too hot. I realised a white stain on the red sheets. I bite my lip and smiled. Last night was prefect.

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head against them. I watched him sleeping. How could someone as beautiful and passive as him cause so much heartbreak to me? I wanted him to hold me in his arms. To kiss me and tell me every thing's going to be okay. I want to crash my lips against his right now. But something stops me. Something which I don't know.

I started to throw my clothes in the suitcase on the floor. Not caring if I woke him up. I was fed up. It felt like he didn't want to be with me anymore. I see him sit up on the bed. Rubbing his eyes to see what the noise was. I continued to pack my stuff. When he realised what was happening, he jumped off the bed and quickly made his way towards me. Grabbing my wrists to stop me from getting anymore clothes. I tried my best to get out of his grasp but he was too strong. He pushed me against the wall. The look in his eyes was something I couldn't figure out. A mixture of fear, sadness and hope. I had no idea what he was gonna do, but what he did do, shocked me. His lips crashed onto mine. The kiss was so passionate.

Sometimes actions speak louder than words. After a few minutes of kissing, we both pulled away for air. I wanted to ask him what did that mean; if he loved me. But I was too scared in case I ruined the moment. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed. He sat next to me and leaned over to my ear. He whispered.

"I love you"

So many things went on in this California King Bed.

My California wish on a star came true.

I've been obsessed with Rihanna's song California King Bed and came up with this. I know it's not my best; I'm not too good at writing 'romantic' stories. Anyways, tell me what you think. And there's no couple, the two people can be who you want them to be.


End file.
